


A Letter Home

by Its_a_MadWorld



Category: Death Note, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_MadWorld/pseuds/Its_a_MadWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Matt is Harry Potter and Mello is his unfortunate Muggle friend who didn't get to go to Hogwarts. A letter from Matt to Mello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter Home

Dear Mello,

How are you doing? I doubt much has changed since my last letter. You probably still hate me for being a wizard.

Anyway, while the magic is great and all, I'm at a loss because I'm unable to have any of my precious games with me. One would think that they would have made electronics that ran on magic. Though they wouldn't be called electronics anymore, would they?

One that note, the wizarding world is so outdated. They're still using parchment and quills for crying out loud. I'm thinking of using my education to bring the wizarding world up to date, so no more witches and wizards that grew up in the muggle world won't have to suffer like I have.

I didn't mention this in my last letter, because I hadn't quite picked up on it then, but I'm not treated as well as one would think a saviour would be treated. Most of the teachers seem to think that I'm actually dumber than I really am, despite how smart my parents were, and that I came from Wammy's House, which is actually well known in the Wizarding World. Though I admit, I have slacked off a lot.

Snape is treating me like dirt, but it's better then when he treated me like trash. He started treating me a bit better when I dyed my hair back to red. I really don't get why the dye had to be removed in the first place. Did the Wizarding World really imagine me as looking exactly like my father but with my mother's eyes. I know that it's true, but still!

Also, Near's turned all the students in Slytherin, even the oldest ones, into his personal servants. In the Wizarding World, it seems doesn't matter if you were raised as a Muggle; if you're a pure blood, you'll be treated like a god. He's got them so under his control, that they don't mind him hanging around Linda.

I really can't wait until Christmas break. Hopefully by then you will have put our differences aside and we can be best friends once again. Until then, I have Ron Weasley to make up for that lose. Oh, I didn't mention Ron yet, did I? We get along quite well, and he's been teaching me things about the wizarding world that the teachers 'failed' to tell me, and in turn I'm teaching him about the Muggle world.

I hope that you send a longer reply this time.

Wishing you could join me in this wonderful world, Matt (Or as the wizards call me, Harry Potter XD)


End file.
